Planetes (anime)
thumb|Logo do anime. Planetes (プラネテス) é um anime japonês, dirigido pelo Goro Taniguchi e produzido pela Sunrise, e consiste dum total de 26 episódios. Estreou-se no dia 4 de outubro do 2003. Existe um universo expandido criado por Dýmapko (M2) e tem como o idioma principal o catalão. Argumento do anime A história passa no ano 2075 e trata sobre um grupo de astronautas empregados na Estação Espacial Tecnora, na secção de detritos, mas conhecida como “a semi” (já que é um grupo com recorte de orçamento e só conta com a metade do pessoal) cujo dever é recolher o lixo espacial que interfere nas atividades aeronáuticas da Terra. A raiz do acidente sofrido pela nave de passageiros Alnail-8, no ano 2068, o problema do lixo espacial cobrou grande importância e protagonismo; satélites artificiais descartáveis, tanques abandonados pelos vaivéns espaciais, resíduos decorrentes da construção de estações espaciais… Todos estes detritos orbitam ao redor da Terra a velocidades que rondan os 8 km/séc. O impacto dum destes objetos com uma nave espacial poderia provocar um grave acidente, e para evitar uma nova tragédia, considerou-se necessário para a carreira espacial manter baixo controlo a sua recolha. Personagens * Hachirota Hoshino: com o mote de Hachimaki (em japonês «faixa de cabeça», já que ele sempre leva uma nas suas missões espaciais, e que lhe faz situar na realidade e ajuda-lhe a concentrar-se), é um dos protagonistas. Leva no trabalho de coletor de lixos 4 anos, junto aos seus colegas Fee Carmichael e Yuri Mihairokoh, mas ele sempre sonhou com ter a sua própria nave espacial. Cedo dar-se-á conta de que não tudo é possível e que as coisas as consegue o que pode. Já bem entrada a história, o Hachimaki sentir-se-á muito unido à nave que levar-lhe-á a Júpiter, a Wernher Von Braun, à que chama “a minha nave”. Expressa-se fatal nos assuntos sentimentais, mas a Tanabe lhe entende perfeitamente. * Ai Tanabe: é uma rapariga que se junta à Debris Section (a secção de resíduos). Inicialmente terá um relacionamento de antipatia com o Hachimaki, com o que não está de acordo em nada, mas ao final acontecerá todo o contrário, quando o Hachimaki se dá conta de que cada um tem um grande afeto pelo outro. Num princípio é reservada, cautelosa, tímida, mas acabará sendo muito decidida a levar a cabo o que se propõe, recorrendo à sua ideia de que o amor o arranja tudo, que sem amor ninguém poderia existir, e de que ninguém quer viver nem morrer só. Ao final da história, ao ser atacada a nave Von Braun por uns terroristas, chamados “Frente de Defesa do Espaço”, a Tanabe sofre uma hipoxia por falta de ar no seu traje e as suas funções motrizes vêem-se muito afetadas, mas acabará recuperando-se. Jogando a um jogo de palavras com o Hachimaki, a ele toca-lhe uma palavra que começa por “va-”, à que responde “vamos casar-nos”. * Fee Carmichael: é a capitã da DS-12 Toy Box, a nave da semi. Nasceu em Richmond, Virgínia. É uma mulher muito protectora dos integrantes do seu grupo. No escritório sempre está a fumar numa cabine. É muito calculadora, inteligente, mas com um defeito, é uma fumadora irremediable, tanto que recorrerá a um acidente, aproveitando que combateu contra uma nave dos terroristas, para voltar a fumar um cigarro após 4 dias de tentativas frustrados de fazê-lo. Nas naves espaciais há muito pouco sítio para gente fumadora, coisa que lhe irrita. * Yuri Mihairokoh: é um astronauta russo que encerra num mural de pedra o seu passado e os seus sentimentos. Fez-se recuperador de detritos só para recuperar a bússola da sua mulher, falecida no acidente da Alnail 8. Quando por fim a encontra, e com a ajuda do irmão pequeno do Hachimaki e depois de 6 anos de busca, reflete seriamente sobre o seu despedimento, já que a sua missão está cumprida. Finalmente ficará no grupo porque pensa que já não está atado ao seu passado e pode decidir a sua vida, cegada pela dor da morte da sua esposa. É o encarregado do cuidado e manutenção dos animais que se situam na “sete” (ISPV 7), a estação espacial desde onde começam as suas missões de coletores. Episodios : 0. Tudo começou… (Tot va començar…) # Na exosfera (A l'exosfera) # Como um sonho (Com un somni) # Órbita de volta (Òrbita de retorn) # Profissionais (Professionals) # Leva-me à Lua (Porta’m a la lluna) # Esquilos voadores na Lua (Els esquirols voladors de la lluna) # A rapariga extraterrestre (La noia extraterrestre) # Um lugar onde apoiar-se (Allà on ens hem de donar suport) # Espinhas fincadas (Neguit) # Estrelas residuales (Les estrelles residuals del cel) # Fronteiras (Fronteres) # Um humilde desejo (Un desig humil) # Paisagem com um foguete (Un paisatge amb coets) # Ponto de inflexão (Punt d’inflexió) # Coisas dela (Ella i la seva situació) # Ignição (Ignició) # O eleito (L'escollit) # No último dia da secção de resíduos (L’últim dia del departament de deixalles) # Os finais sempre são… (Els finals sempre són…) # Dúvidas reunidas (Dubtes i més dubtes) # Espelho Tandem (El mirall tàndem) # Revelação (Revelació) # Resíduos à deriva (Una munió de deixalles) # Amor (Amor) # Pessoa desaparecida (Persones desorientades) # E nos dias que se cruzam… (Els dies que ens tornem a trobar) Música Banda sonora: Nakagawa Kotaro Opening: * "Dive in the Sky", por Mikio Sakai Ending: * "Wonderful Life", por Mikio Sakai (ep. 1-25) * "PLANETES", por Hitomi Kuroishi (ep. 26) Cronologia de séries Categoria:Planetes bg:Planetes (аниме) ca:Planetes (anime) en:Planetes (Anime) es:Planetes (anime) fr:Planetes (anime) gl:Planetes (anime) it:Planetes (anime) ro:Planetes (anime) ru:Planetes sr:Планетес (аниме)